


Couldn't Save Them

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce and Clark are friends, During Batman vs Superman, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Master Detective Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne hates Superman for needless deaths. He hates himself for not being able to save everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Save Them

Bruce Wayne stands in his sitting room, fists clenched on top of the sofa, glaring at the television. On air, a Gotham reporter speaks about the havoc caused by a fight between two supers, two aliens, just a year ago in his city. He stares and his anger and shame torment him. He couldn't save his workers from the destruction. He couldn't save the innocent lives that didn't deserve this, that didn't deserve the funerals and the tears. He couldn't save the child left in the street, alone from then on. In the end he could save hardly anyone. In the end he wasn't a super, no matter what he claimed to be behind the mask.  
\-----------------------------  
"And where do you think you're going sir?"

"Out to patrol obviously."

It was later that night and Bruce still couldn't get Superman out of his mind. He couldn't get the screams, the cries, the pleading, out of his head. 

Alfred clucked his tongue. "I wouldn't think so considering you have the Wayne Foundation charity ball tonight. Or will I be sending your apologies for the fifth time this year?"

Bruce paused and sighed, turning around. "Fine. I'll be leaving early."

"Perhaps with company, yes?" Alfred said teasingly as Bruce made his way up to his bedroom. 

"Highly unlikely Alfred."  
\---------------------------  
"Hi.. I'm sorry, I'm a little new to these sort of social outings. Would you be Bruce Wayne?"

Right away Bruce notices the tag on his chest, and he knows he's a journalist. He suppresses a groan, never liking the fraud that came with most newspapers and magazines. 

"That'd be me. And you are...?"

"Oh, uh, Clark Kent. Of the Daily Planet."

Bruce's signature smile can't help but falter. "Little far from Metropolis, aren't you?"

Clark smiles slightly. "Well, Mr. Wayne, we at the Planet pride ourselves with getting the news from all around the world. Hence our name."

Bruce makes a little humming noise as acknowledgment. "Well, can I help you with something Mr. Kent? I'm due for further mingling soon." 

Kent pushes his glasses up in a nervous manner. Bruce can tell its staged. He wonders why he needs to stage being a nervous, sort of clumsy, reporter. What's beneath the mask?

"Well, as a key supporter of practically all things Gotham, we at the Planet wanted to ask you how you felt about the Batman?"

Bruce forces himself not to sigh. He should have seen that coming from a mile away. "How I feel about him? In what way?"

"Well, Batman is a vigilante terrorizing your city! Do you think he should be stopped? What do you think should be done about him?" Clark asks, pointing his recorder towards Bruce's mouth. 

"Should the Daily Planet really be asking something like that?"

"What do you mean?" Clark asks, an eyebrow raising in question.

"Well let me answer your question with one of my own. What do you think of Superman?"

Clark seems to get offended by the question. "Are you comparing the two Mr. Wayne?" 

"Well Mr. Kent, one can't be called a vigilante without the other. The Batman goes after mongrels that plague Gotham. His methods are often... Questionable I suppose. But Superman can't be seen as pure and innocent can he? Don't you remember what happened this very day last year? All the lives lost, the blood shed? Because of two aliens. Who's to say he has a right to be here? I suppose Batman has just as much right, if not more."

Clark stares at Bruce, seemingly shocked. Bruce watches his face closely for a few moments, watching the emotions pass. Shock, anger, sorrow. 

"I'm sorry to sound blunt Mr. Kent, but I'm not a fan of Superman, if you couldn't tell. Maybe it's the Gotham City in me. We just have a bad history with freaks dressed like clowns." Before Clark can say more Bruce nods, "Well, I hope you have enough for your article. Excuse me." 

Bruce takes a deep breath and makes his way towards the stage with a big smile plastered on his face. 

"Good evening everyone, I trust you're enjoying the night?" 

A round of polite clapping sounds and Bruce laughs. "Well, who wouldn't with the free drinks?" The crowd laughs and Bruce looks up to see Clark in the center, staring at him, almost looking like he's staring through him. Bruce clears his throat. "In all seriousness, today's Wayne Enterprise charity event is something I hold in high regards. My father always told me that giving back is the only way to fix Gotham. We have a beautiful city here, a unique city with a glorious history and culture. We strive to build a better tomorrow for..." Bruce pauses for a moment, swallows and blinks rapidly. "For our children. We strive to build a city where they can go to playgrounds without fear of Joker toxin, play in the grass without Poison Ivy causing a terror, go to work with their parents without fear of buildings collapsing around them and debris falling from the sky." There's quiet in the room and Clark Kent still stares, still makes Bruce feel like he's missed something. "This money is the first to be pooled into a separate charity run by Wayne Enterprise. It's to be known as the Jason Todd Foundation, for orphans who need help finding homes, good schooling, and loving arms to fall into. After the events of last year there are many orphans in need of help in Gotham. I intend to do everything in my power to help them. So for those of you who have children, think about their lives without you. For those of you who don't... think about growing up without your parents. As someone who grew up without parents, who adopted children and lost one of those children... please think about their circumstances. Empty your wallets." Bruce nodded and left the stage with thunderous applause. 

Later in the evening, just as he was leaving, he found himself faced with Clark Kent once again. 

"That was a wonderful speech you gave Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nodded, trying to keep his smile in place. "Thank you Mr. Kent. Should be enough for a decent sized article."

Clark nodded. "Certainly. But, that's... That isn't why I wanted to speak with you. I wanted to tell you, you're wrong about Superman. He isn't what you think he is."

This time Bruce does sigh. "I trust as a journalist you must realize that people have their opinions. Now, if you'll excuse me." 

"I'm sorry about what happened to your son."

Bruce pauses, but doesn't turn towards Clark. "What do you need from me Mr. Kent? What does the Daily Planet want to get out of me?"

"Nothing. I really am sorry." Clark takes a step towards Bruce but stops himself. "I'm not usually the one that covers these sort of things. I wasn't aware... That's why you mentioned the clowns. But Superman, he isn't like that."

Bruce does turn this time, looking into Clark's eyes. He sees sincerity. "Thank you. You're the... you're the first person to sincerely give me your condolences. It's appreciated. As for Superman, I'm afraid until the day he speaks for his actions I'll think of him like this."

"You hate him. Why?"

"He killed a lot of people. Be it intentional or unintentional. It happened. And he parades around like a pure god of some sort, like he isn't stained with their blood."

Clark shakes his head slightly. "You don't know him."

Bruce smirks slightly. "Well neither do you."

Clark's lips purse slightly. "I suppose not." He sighs. "Well, goodnight Mr. Wayne."

"Goodnight Mr. Kent. We'll meet again, I'm sure."  
\--------------------------  
Again came sooner than Bruce had figured. 

"Master Bruce, there's a man here for you from the Daily Planet. Goes by the name of Clark Kent."

Bruce sat up immediately. "Kent? What is he doing here?"

"I'm not quite sure Master Bruce, but it does seem urgent. Shall I show him into the sitting room?"

"Yes Alfred. I'll be over in a moment."

Alfred nods and leaves. Bruce stays seated. He listens as Clark is led into the room, accepting Alfred's offer for tea and thanking him for taking his coat. A few moments later Bruce stands and travels towards the sitting room. Clark is sitting, looking rather uncomfortable, even nervous. 

Bruce stands, observing him silently. He realizes Clark knows he's there, but hasn't said anything. It irks him slightly, but it also intrigues him. He's a detective. He's Batman. He knows how to be stealthy. Clark shouldn't have realized he was there. 

"I thought you had enough for your little expose." Bruce finally speaks. 

Clark jumps. Bruce can tell it isn't a genuine reaction. Forced. Practiced. Clark stands and turns to face Bruce, smiling sheepishly. "I, um, yea I did Mr. Wayne. Actually, this is about something else."

Bruce walks further into the room. "And what would that be?"

Clark looks at him, just as he had that night. "I-"

Alfred walks back into the room, carrying two cups of tea on a tray. He sets the tray down. "Is there anything else I might provide Master Bruce."

"That will be all Alfred. Thank you."

Alfred bows slightly and then is gone from the room. A strange silence falls, where Bruce analyzes Clark and Clark takes his cup of tea. 

"There's something off about you." 

Clark looks up quickly. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. You have this act that you carry around. A mask."

Clark is silent for a few moments. "So do you."

Bruce decides not to say a thing to that. He lets the statement lie silently, and folds his hands across his mouth which is seat in a grim line. 

Clark stares at his tea, frowning slightly. "I don't mean anything by that Mr. Wayne."

"You mean a great deal by it Mr. Kent." Bruce replies. 

"Your alter ego won't be threatened by me. I understand... At least slightly, why you do what you do. I understand your need to protect. Your identity is safe with me. As I hope mine is with you."

Bruce's jaw clenches. He stands as Clark removes his glasses, begins unbuttoning his shirt. "No." Bruce growls lowly. 

Clark continues, eyes tearing up slightly. The minute the S appears Bruce is on him, hands around his throat. He squeezes but it doesn't do a thing. Clark lets him. 

"I'm sorry Bruce. None of that was meant to happen. Those deaths... Weren't meant to happen."

"I couldn't save them." Bruce seethes. "They're all dead and a SUPER like you could care less!"

"You think I don't care? You think I don't watch the news and regret the lives I couldn't save? I regret every single one of those senseless deaths. I couldn't save them. A super like myself. I couldn't save them."

Bruce lets him go. He steps back, pushing his hair away from his face, breathing harsh. He blinks rapidly, forcing the tears away. "You killed them."

"I did." Clark says softly. "And there isn't a day I don't think about that. When they're out there calling for me, praising me like I'm some sort of god... I think of the people that died. I think of everyone I couldn't save. I think about how they probably screamed for me to save them. But I couldn't."

Bruce is quiet. He sees the tears falling down Clark's cheeks and wishes he had the strength to allow his own to fall. "I always imagined he screamed for me."

Clark looks up at Bruce, opens his mouth to speak but then closes it. 

"Jason, I mean. I always imagine, after... After the Joker beat him, after he heard the explosives ticking his time away. I always imagined he called for me. Even though it probably isn't true. Even though Jason was as tough as they come and probably didn't even scream through his beating. I always imagined that he called for me to save him. I always imagined that he thought I'd be there in time to save him. That he wouldn't... that he wouldn't die that day."

Both Clark and Bruce are quiet after that. Bruce looks at Clark and Clark looks down at his feet. 

"He was Robin when he died." Clark says, knowing the answer so not making a question out of it. 

"A great one, albeit not as thoroughly trained as the first. My fault more than his."

"Your first Robin, Richard Grayson?"

Bruce nods slightly. "Dick was a great asset."

"What happened to him?"

"Moved on to bigger, better things." 

Clark hums in acknowledgment, finishing the rest of his tea. 

"Mr. Kent-"

"Clark. Please call me Clark."

"Alright, then please call me Bruce." Clark nods and Bruce continues. "Why did you come and tell me this today? You could have kept this to yourself. Why trust me?"

"You deserved to know that I knew. And being who you are, I trust you to keep things to yourself."

Bruce is quiet. "I'm sorry."

Clark stands with a sad smile. "Not nearly as sorry as I am. Now, I really have to be getting back to Metropolis before I'm missed." 

Bruce nods, and offers his hand to Clark. Clark takes it. "If you ever need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you Bruce. Thank you for understanding."  
\------------------------  
Superman and Batman worked together fairly often following that. Besides that, both Bruce and Clark very often got together. So often, in fact, that Bruce had a room set aside specifically for Clark. 

When the Red Hood surfaced and Bruce realized who he was, the first person he could think to call was Clark.

"Hey Bruce, what's up?" Bruce tried to speak but fell silent. "Bruce?"

"He's alive."

"Bruce who's alive? Are you okay?"

"Jason is alive Clark."

Clark is silent for a few moments. "I'll be there in a few minutes Bruce."

True to his word Clark flys into the cave minutes later. Bruce is still watching the tape, still trying to understand how this could be possible. 

Clark walks up behind him, his cape billowing slightly. He puts a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce..."

"He's alive. I held his lifeless body in my arms Clark. I buried him. But he's alive and-and I don't understand."

"Bruce this is a lot to take in, maybe you need to-"

"I haven't been there for him. He's my son. He's not dead Clark." Bruce turns to him. Clark stares at him, still dressed in the suit but the cowl off. He pulls him into a hug and Bruce allows it, doesn't go stiff and hugs him back, swallowing to get the lump out of his throat. 

"Everything's going to be okay Bruce."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if this one is really good.. It took some thought to write, and a bit of study. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
